It is known to use breakout kits or devices to protect fiber optic ribbon cables that have been separated into individual fibers. A metal clip is often used to retain the fiber optic ribbon cable within the device. The metal retaining clips, however, have a tendency to bundle up the ribbon cable causing micro-bends in the cable. The micro-bends affect the performance of the fiber optic networks by causing increased measured losses at long wavelengths. Alternatively, heat shrink tubing has been used to retain the fiber optic ribbon cable. The heat shrink tubing also has a tendency to bundle up the ribbon cable thereby causing micro-bends in the cable. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a breakout device that uniformly retains the cable in the device without causing micro-bends in the cable thereby improving performance of the fiber optic network.